


drip drop

by 424kh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Non-Linear Narrative, no beta we die like men, older brother’s best friend au, slow-fast burn bc feeling are dumb and so is kyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/424kh/pseuds/424kh
Summary: the music comes back full force and he doesn’t remember tuning it out in favor of focusing so hard on his hyung. it makes his head pound, but his hyung smiles, takes his hand, and leads him outside to call an uber.changkyun doesn’t remember anything after that.





	1. the

**Author's Note:**

> nothing feels just right like how he felt when kihyun picked him up off the ground with tears in his eyes when the younger fell out of the park swing set when changkyun was 5 and waiting for his brother to get out of practice.

“hyung,” changkyun whines, voice pitching upward. the sensation of kihyun running his hands underneath his shirt too much. he can hear the way kihyun’s breath catches in his throat from right next to his ear and he cant help but to let out another quiet whine. he shifts slightly on the older’s lap, earning a quiet and breathy moan. 

“kyun, you’re so pretty. do you know that?” changkyun opens his eyes to meet the older’s. the music is so loud, the bass feeling like it’s his own heatbeat. if he were sober he would have taken the time to appreciate the way kihyun looked at him like he was one of the stars in the sky. 

instead, he leans forward to finally capture those pretty lips that he’s fantasied about since he was 13. there’s no sparks or fireworks, but only a feeling which sober changkyun would describe as right. kihyun doesnt kiss back immediately, suprised by his forwardness. after a few agonizing seconds, his lips start to move in response. 

the kiss is sloppy and at an awkward angle because of how changkyun is sitting in his hyung’s lap, but he couldn’t care less right now. kihyun pulls away first, flushed and panting for breath. changkyun see in his the wonder in his eyes and smiles, getting a small one in-turn. 

“hyung, hyung, hyung,” changkyun repeats the word as if calling to a god. he leans down taking the time to say the word between the kisses he litters along kihyun’s jawline. he wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow so why not? it was already pretty hazy, but if that was from the alcohol or from being this close to kihyun was still to be determined. 

kihyun carded his hands though the younger’s hair and he practically keened under the touch, mouth falling open and still against his hyung’s pulse. he could feel how fast it was beating. 

“changkyun,” kihyun whispered in his ear, sending shivers running down his spine. “let’s go home.” changkyun pulls back and sits up straighter to look at kihyun, who’s lips are swollen and red and who’s hair is slightly matted to his forehead. he still looks perfect and changkyun cant help but to kiss him one last time before stating his agreement as he moves off the older’s lap. 

the music comes back full force and he doesn’t remember tuning it out in favor of focusing so hard on his hyung. it makes his head pound, but his hyung smiles, takes his hand, and leads him outside to call an uber. 

changkyun doesn’t remember anything after that.


	2. way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so hiii i might post on this whenever i get inspo for it

changkyun would be reluctant to call himself an angsty teenager, but that definitely didnt stop him from being just that.  

"dude, quit being a fucking pussy and just confess!!" Jooheon, his best friend and #1 betrayer, groaned, letting hit body go limp into changkyun's lap. 

"i cant do that!!" Changkyun said the words as if they were the most obvious things in the world. "it would be mortifying, our frendship would crumble and i would still have to see his face everyday!" 

jooheon sighed into the younger's shoulder before lifting his head up from where it rested on his shoulder. with a slight smile he reached for changkyun's head, shoving him over and into the pillows of his own bed. the string of curses aimed at his best friend were certainly colorful as he writhed. 

finally, the older decided that was enough torture and lets the boy sit back up. changkyun bolts up with a heaving breath. he only paused for a second to catch his breath before he shoots forward after jooheon. 

unfortunately, the older managed to slip out of his grip with a screeching laugh, running away into the hallway as changkyun follows with a growl. 

their feet thunder against the hardwood as they reach the kitchen, alerting one pink-haired boy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. kihyun looks up from his cup and smiles bittersweetly, knowing that yelling for them to slow done. wouldn’t work, as changkyun and jooheon race around the table and back out into the hallway. 

the two ran for a few more minutes until they ended up collapsed on changkyun's bed, sweat sticking to their foreheads. laying like this reminds changkyun of the times where kihyun would come over; waiting with him for minhyuk to finish his summer classes and sharing popsicles while watching whatever was in the television. 

"kyunie, your dumb." the words come with a jab to the ribs from his best friend, but they both know what they really mean. 

"i know." is the only thing his brain can think up to reply with. 

<:>

kihyun comes over on a thursday and changkyun can't even fathom a reason why. he knows that kihyun knows that minhyuk has work until 10pm. so why would he come over at 2pm after his last class of the day? his mind supplies the answer that kihyun just wants to spent time with changkyun but he dismisses that immediately once kihyun makes a   
b-line straight to the kitchen. 

"hyung, what are you doing?" changkyun lifts himself up on the counter next to the sink, watching the older dig through the fridge as if he doesnt know what's there already. 

"i," kihyun pauses as he spots something he needs before continuing, "am making us late lunch because i'm hungry and i know that you haven't eaten yet." 

changkyun's high school had already gotten out for winter break the day before, however, the college kihyun and minhyuk attended only let out next wednesday. he had done nothing but play games all day, so kihyun was right. he just didnt want to admit it

"hyung," changkyun whines, and he ignores the way his stomach does a somersault at the thought of the pink-haired boy taking care of him. now wasnt the time for that. especially since said person was pulling pans out of the cabinets and refrigerator rapidly. 

with nothing to do, changkyun takes a minute to admire his hyung while said hyung was distracted and unable to notice. he's always been fond of the way kihyun get when he cooks. totally focusing on the food and nothing else. 

so he looks, staring at the gentle curve of kihyun's neck as he looks down into the bowl he's using to mix their(future) food. he knows he's in too deep. he's never loved anyone else like this and it scares the shit out of him.

his first girlfriend had been a year older than him when he was in 7th grade, but they only lasted 2 months because changkyun had came to the conclusion that he was really fucking gay during that time. and no it definitely had nothing to do with the way kihyun, at age 15, had lost almost all his baby fat and soft curves seemingly overnight. its safe to say she wasn't too pleased when his awkward little self told her she wasn't attractive to him. 

he was pulled out of his thoughts by a light tap on his thigh. kihyun stood right in front of him with a smile. 

"get out ofy our thoughts before smoke starts coming out of your ears, kyun." changkyun huffed as he hopped of the counter and followed his hyung to the table. he could think about things later, right now his hyung was right here with him.


End file.
